kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cheezperson
Welcome Hello. Welcome to Kirby Wiki, a wiki on all things Kirby. I'm Blue, nice to meet you. Well, make sure you don't vandalize any pages or make any personal attacks, or you'll be banned. If you need any help, go to User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa my talk page and ask for it. Thank you for joining, :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:41, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Blue! I never knew that there was more than one wiki (call me what you will: ignorant, dumb, etc). Anywho, thanks, and don't worry, I'm not a vandal! Cheezperson 04:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) That's good. I'm sure you weren't a vandal anyway :D :--Blue Ninjakoopa 07:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Ok C. Hawk protected my page the moment I was about to apologize to you. I know you stood up for me, but what you said kept Fyre in a bad mood (and I don't hate Homosexuals, you prick). Saying sh*t like the following: "OMG!!! BNK HATES GAYS!!!", "*slaps myself* What was I thinking" and all of that other bullsh*t doesn't even help the f*ckin' situation. You also wrote on the AD article that you would never leave even if pressured. That kind of worries me (what if you are like one of those obsessed psychopaths from the movies <_< ... >_>). When you tell her "BNK WAS SO UNFAIR!!! YOU NEED TO SHORTEN IT TO A WEEK" That definately doesn't help... AT ALL!!! Ok, now that that's over, I'm going to tell you about brawling. In the match where you were Lucario and GXD pwnd you with Falco (I suck with Lucas btw; I was him in honor of my friend, Zdogg) and you tried to double team me. *rubs temples* Sorry, but GXD isn't the double teaming type. He's fair, so if he feels he is double teaming someone, he'll attack the one he was double teaming with. In other words, when I'm double teamed, I do the same back. Other than that, your Toon Link... do you always use his Usmash after launching 17 arrows and 5 boomerangs? Well, a hint of advice, his Dsmash is uder powerful and can earn you easy kills of lightweights and Heavyweights that are close to the ledge. I main R.O.B. so don't think you can beat me with him. Btw, your Mr. G & W is good, but you should use moves other than his Dair. No offense... So anyway, I guess I should be thankful... :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:25, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Uh, no... MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:29, 7 October 2008 (UTC) My brother and I are brawling Zdogg and BNK right now, sorry. I was also brawling Galaxia and KP earlier. MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:47, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, we can probably brawl tomorrow. I'm not going to school all week because of my collarbone (I had Thursday and Friday off anyway). MarioGalaxy {talk} 23:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) MarioGalaxy {talk} 23:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hello? Did you read my apology on SW? I feel really bad about trying to ruin your mood. :( I hope we can still be friends. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:29, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I think he made a sub page for, but I don't know the name. I know you aren't gay, Cheez. We need people like you in the AD. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:57, 17 October 2008 (UTC) BEN is one of the toughest opponents ever! I only beat him by the skin of my teeth. O_o Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:41, 17 October 2008 (UTC) BEN is all out random with his characters; I say he mains Pit, Shade says he mains DK. He attacks as if there is no lag at all, so be ready. Use Mr. G&W or Toon Link. You kick ass with them. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:45, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Well, BEN will barely ever reflect anything unless it's continual (I'm not saying you should spam him, I'm saying that he'll put up his reflector and linger for a moment. Then you can strike. Man, this message in parentheses sure is long.) I've never fought his DK, but just like how you can beat my Bowser, you can probably beat his DK. Watch out though, there is a slight sweet spot in DK's U-smash that can KO characters as heavy as ROB at 80% damage. Also note that he has strong and quick aerials. When you fight Pit, just like you said, it's all aerial. BEN will spam his Arrow for a bit, but all you gotta do is stand there with Toon Link. After he thinks he's racked up enough damage, he'll try to land B-airs and D-airs on you for early KO's, or he'll use his F-smash. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:04, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Good luck. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Antime, pal. *thumbs up witha cheezy smile* :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. BEN was tough, wasn't he? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah. He is a beast, but if you ask me, he seems to try too hard. I don't think he plays for fun like you and me. =/ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) He said it would be a good idea. But yeah, I think I should block Charitwo from here and Star Fox Wiki. He's been a real nuscense. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:32, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I've recently noticed Charitwo's evil when I saw how he (or she) opposed the AD's chances of adminship. He's twirp! But you're right. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:55, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Yup. I thought it was cool, but now I know. What was your proposal? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:01, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I just talked to it. By the way, the link to the Forum is red. lolz Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:08, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... what are those? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) AWESOME!!! I need to progress farther tonight. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:25, 21 October 2008 (UTC) It's ok. Spoilers can be good. lol remember how Cafinator always used this: ಠ_ಠ ? xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I have no idea. He is very strange. He started using it after he was banned from Smash Wiki. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah it does. Especially when you're bad like me. I just wish that the admins at Smash Wiki would change. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:54, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I hear Fyre will be stripped of her powers soon. Yes, I pray O2 will be a SysOp. He can bring the balance the Wiki needs. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:03, 21 October 2008 (UTC) A brother in arms user named 2koolalex gave me teh scoop. She's been so inappropriate to regular users, that ppl are taking a stand. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:07, 21 October 2008 (UTC) See ya! :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:35, 21 October 2008 (UTC) My reason for supporting your adminship Before I state this, could you perhaps ask if you can place votes done by blocked users? I really want to support you. My reason: Not only are you an excellent friend/crew mate, but you are also an outstanding contributor. You have no record of flaming at anyone, even if that vandal would mess up your page. You are always ready to lend a helping hand, and you have no problem doing even the hardest tasks. Not to mention that you'd be an immense improvement for the Wiki (not that you already aren't) and even as a regular user, you do your job as an editor better than the other admins here. Your bonus points include a terrific sense of humor, and you are very polite to others. My name is Blue Ninjakoopa, and I approve this message. Go get 'em, buddy. ;) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Anytime, dude. I'm always there to help a friend. Oh yeah, my new Autumn sig. xD I made in somewhat of an honor of you and for teh holidays. You want it? It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough rupees Do you liek it? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) cheese!!!!! '''i love cheese!!!!!! '''Dr.Eggman rox 2